Finding Happiness
by Petals Fall in Spring
Summary: Natsu kicks Lucy out of the team. Jenny breaks up with Hibiki. Will Lucy join Blue Pegasus and find true happiness? Or continue going her own way and find more heartbreak?


** HaHa I told you I may make a story called Finding Happiness! Now to chapter 1!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

" Natsu! Want to go on a job! " I asked Natsu. " Nope sorry Luce but I am going on a job with Lisanna. " Natsu said. ' Of course he was everytime I asked him he said he was going with Lisanna. ' I thought to my self sadly. Ever sense they got back from the Great Magic Games. **( I am deeply sorry if I got it wrong I apologize! )** Natsu never went anywhere without Lisanna. Everyone ignores me, all except for Erza , Wendy , Levy , and Happy. " Its ok Lucy. I can go on a job with you! " Wendy said. " No its fine. I am going home now. " I said fake smiling. It hurt Lucy that Natsu never went on jobs with her anymore. I walked out of the guild. The sun kissed my skin as I walked to my house. " Lucy watch out you are going to fall in someday! " one of the fishermen shouted. " No I won't! " I shouted back as I entered my house.

I ran to my bedroom and leaped onto my bed. With that I fell asleep.

**her dream..**

" Lucy we're kicking you out of the team! " Natsu said happily. " Yay we are replacing you with Lisanna! " said Erza. " Ya your a weakling. " Get lost. " said happy.

**( it was a rather brief dream.. )**

I woke up crying. " Its ok Lucy. They would never do that! " I said to my self to give me confidence. I looked out my window. What I saw was a beautiful night sky and the moon glowing faintly. I stretched then went back to sleep. I woke up took a shower and got dressed. I put on a black shirt and a mini skirt. I sat down at my desk and wrote.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_I am scared and sad. Natsu is not listening to me any more. Only Erza,Wendy,Levy, & Happy will. I never go on jobs with my friends any more. I only go on jobs with Levy-Chan. I am scared that I will get kicked out of Team Natsu. I hope you are ok in heaven Mama. Papa is Dead. Can you tell him I miss him? I hope you are happy._

_Love,_

_Your Daughter_

_Lucy_

I put down the letter. Put it in a envelope and put a seal on it. I put it in the box full of letters. I sat back in my chair, with my hands behind my hand I stared at the ceiling and sighed. I picked up Plue's key. " I open the gate of the white dog! PLUE!" I yelled as it glowed and Plue appeared. " Pun~pun!" He said. I picked him up and walked outside. It was a beautiful sunny day. The sky was clear as I walked to the guild smiling. I opened the door to the guild. I walked over to the bar and sat down. " Hi Mira! " I said happily to the bar maid. **( Me: I am sorry I called you a maid. Mira: it's ok- cracks knuckles- Me: Oh Lord! HELP ME!) **Then Natsu bursted though the Guild door. " LUCE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" He yelled with Lisanna by his side.

**Hibiki's P.O.V**

I stood in front of the request board. " HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" I said out loud. " Hibiki pick a job all ready!" Said a blonde haired boy. " I'm trying I just can't find one interesting Eve!" I said deep in thought. **( Me: Pick a job idiot!- nose is bleeding- it was : I am!) "** What about this one!" Eve said handing one to me.

HELP BANDITS!VICIOUS PLEASE GET MY TREASTURE BACK!

60,000 Jewel

It was near Mangolia. He shook his head yes. " Let's get going! We can pay a visit to Fairy Tail while we're at it." I said. I walked out of the guild to go get my stuff. **( Me: I have no idea were he lives...) **It was a sunny day. Girls stared at me like they all ways do. I was all most too my house when a familiar voice stopped me. " Hibiki!" Yelled Jenny. " Oh hello my love." I said smiling. " I need to tell you something. Iambreakingupwithyou." She said a fast as possible. I stood there shocked. No one has dumped me ever.. " I hope you understand." Jenny said as she walked away.

I continued to walk. I sadly unlocked the door to my house and opened it. I took my suitcase and started packing. " Good thing I have a job to keep my mind off things." I said sadly to my self. The I heard a knock on my door. " Hibiki hurry up!" I heard Ren yell. " I'm coming!" I yelled back. I picked up my suitcase and headed out da door. Ichiya, Ren, and Eve stood there smiling. "Oh I smell sad parfum! Men! " Ichiya said. " Jenny broke up with me. " I said sadly.

" Its ok forget about her there are plenty off fish in the sea." Eve said trying to cheer me up. " Let's get started on this job!" I said Fake smiling.

Lucy's P.O.V

" Lucy we are replacing you with Lisanna." Natsu said. I sat there in shock. My dream is comin true. Erza stood there in shock. Examples dumbstruck she even dropped cake! " Ya. You're to weak. We have to keep saving you." Gray said. Lisanna smirked evilily. " Ok... That's fine." I said Fake smiling. " Great!" Natsu said smiling like nothing happened. **(Me: YOU JERKS!- Maka chops Gray and Natsu-)** I said there and drank my strawberry smoothie. " Lucy are you ok?" Mira asked. " Yes." I responded. " You all ways were a terrible liarer. Tell me what's wrong." Mira said in a tell-Me-now tone.

" Well it hurt the Natsu replaced me with Lisanna. And No one listens to me! I feel like every one hates me." I said all most crying. Mira patted my back like she understood. " Maybe I should quit?" I asked Mira. " Hmm. As yourself that. I personally like having you here." She said." Where's Master? " I asked. " In his office." Mira said sadly.

I walked into Mater's office. " Master!" I said loudly. " Yes my child." He said. " I want you to remove my Fairy Tail Mark." I said. " I will child I loved having you here. " he said sadly as he erased it. I walked out of his office. People gasped as they saw my head. I heard Wendy cry no. And heard a plate crash it must be Erza. " Luce.." I heard Natsu say.

Hibiki's P.O.V

As we where about to walk into FairyTail. The doors opened and a blonde girl ran out and crashed into me. " Whoa there slow down!" I exclaimed. I got up and brushed dust off my pants. I put my hand up to help the girl up. " Oh hi Hibiki." The girl said. I looked and her face. Is Lucy! " Hey Lucy. How's FairyTail treating ya." I asked. " I quit..." Lucy said. " WHAT!" Me,Ichiya,Ren,& Eve said in unison. " Why did you quit Lucy?" Eve asked.

" No one talks me to any more. And Natsu kicked me off the team." Lucy said all most crying. " This is a very sad parfum." Ichiya said sadly. " Now I must leave. Good bye Good seeing you guys again!" She said Fake smiling again. " Poor girl.." Ren said. " I Don"t feel like saying hi to Fairy Tail now. You guys can go I will meet you at the meeting place.

* * *

**Me: Does Hibiki love Lucy? - shoulders him- **

**Hibiki: N-no! -stutters.-**

**Lucy: He does not! **

**Me: Reveiw me!**


End file.
